supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Demons
Original Demons, are a unique breed of demon created by Samael. As such, Original Demons are most powerful of their kind, due to them being originally hunters turned demons. Powers and Abilities *'Cosmic Awareness' - Original Demons had near-absolute knowledge and awareness of everything. *'Demonic Possession' - Original Demons could only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; they don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Telekinesis' - Original Demons could move matter with their mind. *'Invulnerability' - Original Demons could not be damaged or injured by anything that's at least not supernatural. *'Immunity' - Original Demons were immune to several demonic weaknesses, they was immune to exorcism, salt, iron, holy water, demon-killing knife, the colt, angel blade, devil's traps, holy fire and was able to walk on holy ground. *'Super Strength' - Original Demons could exert or apply extreme amounts of force to people and objects. They could overpower and kill anything, besides God, Death or the Darkness. *'Super Stamina' - Original Demons need nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they were self-sufficient. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Original Demons could cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - Original Demons could cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He even cause monsters to explode by snapping their fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Original Demons could manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Original Demons could vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - Original Demons could transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping their fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Original Demons could erase, alter and restore the memories of others. He could also show their or others' memories to others, and give varies knowledge to others. *'Immortality' - Original Demons aren't affected by time or disease and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Weather Manipulation' - Original Demons were capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Original Demons had the power to create seismic activity. One caused tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - In they disembodied smoke state, they could fly. *'White Light' - Original Demons could blast basically anything into oblivion with white energy. This power could also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. *'Precognition' - Original Demons could see into the future, although they do not always see the full picture. *'Mental Exorcism/Destruction' - Original Demons could mentally exorcism or kill other demons with just a through. *'Skilled Fighter' - Original Demons are a skilled fighter. They are able to casually fight humans, angels and demons all at once. *'Firearms/Marksmanship' - Original Demons are well-versed with multiple types of firearms and are expert marksmen. Weaknesses Original Demons possessed very few weaknesses and were immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as exorcism, salt lines, iron, holy water and devil's traps. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain was able to kill them. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe could kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. *'Angels/Archangels' - Original Demons are shown to be wary when seeing an angel, so it is implied that Angels can harm Original Demons. Higher Angels such as Seraphim and Archangels may be able to even kill them. *'Death' - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death could kill them. *'God' - As one of the most powerful being in existence, God could kill them. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that is older than God and Death, It can kill them. Known Original Demons *Khan (Light and Dark) † Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Recurring Characters Category:Light and Dark series